Comet,Flash,Flain,Magnifo and Sakura sing David Guetta ft Flo Rida
Special Guests: ASTROBLAST! Characters (Comet and Flash) Fact:Comet and Flash are both dogs. http://sprout.wikia.com/wiki/Astroblast Chorus: So many girls in here, where do I begin? I seen this one, I'm about to go in Then she said, I'm here with my friends She got me thinking and that's when I said Where them girls at, girls at? Where them girls at, girls at? Where them girls at, girls at? So go get them, we can all be friends Flain: Hey, bring it on baby, all your friends You're the s*** and I love that body You wanna ball, let's mix it, I swear you're good, I won't tell nobody You got a BFF, I wanna see that girl, it's all women invited Hair do's and nails, that Louis, Chanel all up in the body President's in my wallet, no rules I'm about it Blow the whistle for the hotties I got it, shawty, it's never too much, can't be doing too much 10 to one of me, I can handle that love Outta of my reach, we can all get buzz Holla cause I'm free, to whatever it's no rush Flash: So many boys in here where do I begin? I see this one, I'm about to go in Than he said I'm here with my friends He got to thinking, then that's when he said Where them girls at, girls at? Where them girls at, girls at? Where them girls at, girls at? So go get them, we can all be friends Sakura: Peebe, peebe, who's Peabo Bryson? Two years ago I renewed my license Anyway, why'd I start my verse like that? You can suck on a d***, or you can suck on a b***sack No no, I don't endorse that Pause that, abort that Just the other day mi go London, saw that Kissing down the street, paparazzi, all that Hey hey what can I say? Day day day da-day day Coming through the club, all the girls in the back of me This ain't football, why the f*** they tryna tackle me? Really? I pick dude at the bar like really? Looking like he wanna good time like really? Said he had a friend for my home girl Lilly Lilly, Lilly, Lilly Comet and Magnifo: So many girls in here where do I begin? I see this one, I'm about to go in Than she said I'm here with my friends She got me thinkin', then that's when I said Where them girls at, girls at? Where them girls at, girls at? Where them girls at, girls at? So go get them, we can all be friends Sakura: Day day day da-day day repeats Where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh Where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh Yo, where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh Yo, where my girls tryna get to jumpin' All: So many girls in here, where do I begin? I seen this one, I'm about to go in Then she said, I'm here with my friends She got me thinking and that's when I said Where them girls at, girls at? Where them girls at, girls at? Where them girls at, girls at? So go get them, we can all be friends (end of song) Comet,Magnifo,Flash,Flain-Flo Rida Sakura-Nicki Minaj Thanks for the special guests!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E3_DUuGWpmE Listen to the song, then make the Mixels sing the lyrics. Category:Mixels Sing-A-Long Category:MIxels Category:Mixels Articles Category:Song Category:Mixels Category:Songs WITH Special Guests Category:Romance Songs